Families Forever, Chapter one
Chapter one of Families Forever. Plot Outside of the family-estate, a pair of planes were racing each other to see which was better in terms of performance: the first was a Hanriot H.43-utility-biplane piloted by Gregory, the other was a Vickers Type 151 Jockey-interceptor-monoplane piloted by Rey, which Kit noticed from in his room. "Is that a Vickers Type 151 Jockey?" he asks, "yep" Clara confirms. The two planes were engaged in a speed-versus-maneuverability match: the monoplane was faster due to having only two wings (and no supports in-between), but the biplane's double pairs of wings allowed it to maneuver much better than a monoplane. "Still think the biplanes are better?" Rey taunts, "come on, you'll never be able to pull off any of their maneuvers with a monoplane" Gregory retorts, "oh yeah? let's see if it makes you faster than one" Rey screams and throttles off, while Gregory performed various acrobatics to catch up, and sure both types had their benefits and flaws (the monoplane failing at mimicking the maneuvers, the biplane failing to outrace), they each came in handy depending on the situation, in the end they call it a draw after their fuels began running low and they land on a runway-shaped field of grass, "nice show" Ramón praised, "thanks" Gregory expresses, "well come on guys, Kit's gonna tell another story of his" Nestor rushes and Kit laughs. Meanwhile at Higher-for-Hire, things have been pretty much business as usual despite Kit being away. Molly however was fixated on the war events being shown on the proto-TV: in one scene a Piasecki HRP Rescuer-transport-proto-copter (the oldest of the tandem-rotor copters) was noted for carrying supplies from Britannica to Francinia with some accompanying Fairey Firefly-fighter-planes, only to get decimated by a swarm of Zeppelin Rammer-rocket-planes. Another scene showed a lone Loire 70 long-range maritime-reconnaissance flying boat bombing a convoy of axis-ships. Rebecca arrives when the next scene shows a lone Horten Ho 229-fighter-bomber-jet-plane singlehandedly destroy a factory in Aegypt (the Talespin-version of Egypt). "Molly you shouldn't be watching this?" she reprimands and was about to turn the TV off, "I can't help it: after Kit and the jungle-aces graduate, they'll be in all this" Molly reminds and Rebecca froze right in front of the TV: yes the school-year was closing and she knew that once Kit Rey and their friends graduate, they'll never go to school ever again, no matter how young they are, "oh, I forgot about that, you're worried aren't you?" she suspects, "yes, but hey, he did take care of himself before" Molly said, "true, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't worry, and Kit hasn't really been in a warzone while a street-kid...or had he?" Rebecca says but couldn't help but wonder if Kit had ever been in a location where one of the preceding civil-wars took place while living on the streets, like the one between Jepang and Pango-Pango (the talespin-version of the Sino-Japanese civil war), secretly she hoped not, but the only way to know for sure was asking him herself, though she doubted he'd be willing to answer despite how open he's become, "well we may have to ask when he gets back, but for now let's not dwell on it, now come on, the air force has offered to let us help" Rebecca says and turns off the TV when a scene showed a Type 1 Ho-Ha half-track drive into enemy-territory and dispatch troops. At an Uslandian-airfield, the Higher-for-Hire gang were helping the jungle-aces unload an HRP-Rescuer-copter that had brought supplies from Peruvia (the Talespin-version of Peru), and also present was none other than Wojtek, dressed in ragged brown shorts and a grey-open-shirt (which are his casual-clothes). "Whew, that's quite a load" Baloo remarks on the amount of cargo they removed, "well we're taking it easy with these beauts" Wojtek says referring to the copter, "where'd you get that medal?" Ernie asks pointing to a medal Wojtek was wearing, "oh this? from saving you guys back in Jepang a few weeks ago" Wojtek answers, "still a private?" Oscar wonders, "nope, I've been promoted to corporal, at fifteen and a half years old" Wojtek reveals, "wow, how long were you in the military?" Rebecca wonders, "well, I first joined three years after my homeland Pole-Land was invaded by the Thembrians from one side, and the Swatzis from the other, they both ravaged my home, killed my parents, and enslaved me and many others, they tried to make me a soldier after I tried running away from arrest" Wojtek explains grimly, "ouch" Riven remarks, "yeah, I spent three years with them, but after I heard about the attack on Pear-Harbor, I made my escape: I hitched a ride on a cargo-plane, which had that same tail-design like your sea duck, I was aiming to get into Irania, where my mother was born, my dad was from Pole-Land, so I'm half of each" Wojtek continues, "wow, that's pretty brave of you" Felix comments, "true, however I heard the plane I stowed away on was heading for Afrika where axis-forces have claimed allegiance, but on the way the plane got attacked and shot down, I was in Greekia, which luckily was an Allied country, and it was there I met Lady-Timothy, and she made me into who I am today: I sometimes practiced in airplanes, like with a Fairey Battle-light-bomber where me and two friends of mine, a dog-boy named Kirkuk and a monkey-girl named Kasha, did training with, all three of us were best-friends, though Kasha sometimes annoyed me, one time we practiced with a Hawker Henley-target-tug-plane towing a dummy-bf-109, and then a Miles M.35 Libellula chasing us mimicking an enemy fighter, all with a Kellett XR-8-copter watching our progress, we also once almost shot an Avro Lancastrian-mail-plane, at least that's what I think it was called, but we were able to tell it was a civil-plane before making any mistakes" Wojtek concludes, "that's a great story Wojtek" Sam applauds, "you sound a lot like Kit" Bert notes, "yeah I figured we'd be alike" Wojtek jokes, "which reminds me: when does Kit come back again?" Wildcat asks, "tomorrow, so he can graduate, then its some fun and getting to know his relatives more" Baloo answers, "oh yeah, I can't wait" Wildcat cheers, "neither can we" Ernie adds. Unknown to them, above circled an Aichi E13A-seaplane eavesdropping: the axis were still after The Cloudkicker Family, and with this new lead, the plane (painted to look like a civil-plane for disguise) speeds off away from Cape-Suzette, hitching a ride in a Lancastrian's slipstream to save energy. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction